


Robron Instagrams

by Likemycoffee



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fanart, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: Previously called Aaron's honeymoon Instagram. Robert wants to play too.





	1. Aaron's Honeymoon Instagram

* Sun is setting on the honeymoon but just the start of married life #feelingsoppy #Lovemyhubby *

*Hair of the Dog. Could get used to this #poolside #lovelife #champers*

*Drunk Dingles. Or is that Sugdens? #aaronsugden #robertdingle #lovehim*

*Nice shirt Mr Sugden #postedbyrobert #revengeissweet*

*Not too shabby. Thanks Mum and Paddy #honeymoonhotel*

*Airport breakfast for two #beeroclock*

*Waking up next to my husband for the first time #hesgonnakillmeforpostingthis #sleepymrdingle*

*Check out that jacuzzi #getmeinthere*

*Got the honeymoon suite for tonight #weddingnight #newlyweds*


	2. Robert's Wedding Instagram

*Off on honeymoon. Thanks Liv for doing up the car. #sugdendingles #justmarried*

*My whole world right here. I'd do anything for them #husband #son #lovethemsomuch*

*Two ladies in my life #stepmum #littlesister*

*The husband and the mother in law #monsterinlaw #onlykidding*

*Bernice, we couldn't have done it without you #stepsister #shescrazybutweloveher*

*Waiting to make our entrance #somethingfunny? #lovehislaugh*

*My beautiful husband #mrsugden #thatsuit #wellfit*

*She loves a good selfie, my sister #bestman #goodsugdengenes*

*Official Sugden-Dingle family photo. Liv said she'd rather die than be in it #familyforever*

 


	3. Aaron's Wedding Instagram

*My husband and stepson. Can't believe he's married me #husband #mrdingle*

*Nan looking gorgeous #botox #whatbotox?*

*Little sis. Told you I'd get a good photo #bestwoman*

*Oh mum did you have to?... #embarrassingphotos #weddingdecorations*

*It's official! He drank from the welly! No going back now Mr Dingle #familytraditions #properdingle*

*My mum and the only dad who counts. Thanks for all you've done for me #loveyouboth*

*The buttonholes are in memory of my baby sister Grace who sadly died a few days ago. Love you always Sis. Wish you were here #neverforgotten #alwayswithus*

*Liv and Seb trying to avoid the camera #littlesister #runLivrun*

*Yeah so my husband wanted a live band to walk up the aisle to #poncygit #lovehimreally*


	4. Aaron's Instagram (Oct/Nov 2018)

*Well you know, Christmas is coming Mr Dingle #amionthenicelist? #ferrari*

*Epic fireworks this year #villagelife*

*Hubby is making his mum's special roast chicken. Knew there was a reason I married him #sundayroast #familydinner*

*Play date for these two #sortofcousins #bestmates #ImaginationStreetHotton*

*He always works so hard for our family #husband #officeeyecandy*

*The wheels on the bus go round and fucking round... #cartripswithkids*

*Back at work today scrapping this former beauty. Call Holey Scrap for all your second hand parts needs. All makes and models. We also buy cars for scrap. Any condition #workinghard #supportlocalbusiness*

*This was a good day. Miss you mate #scrappers #bestmates #throwback*

*Missed this cheeky monkey while we were on honeymoon #bestbud #stepson*


	5. Robert's Instagram (Oct/Nov 2018)

*Husbands Selfie #lovehim #chavinahat*

*Can't believe little man is almost a year old already #timeflies #mytwobestboys*

*So me, Aaron and Liv had a pumpkin carving competition. Who wins? You decide. Can you guess who's is who's? #familytime #spidermanrules*

*Look what I found in the pumpkin patch! #son #happyhalloween*

*Love is hubby bringing you this back from his scrap run because he knows you've had a rough day. Thanks Mr #loveyou #heknowsmesowell*

*Very nice view from the window this morning #husband #sexy*

*Sensory play with the boy #qualitytime #exploringandlearning*

*Husbands date night #pubdinner #lovelyburger #woolpackemmerdale* 

*He looks so good in a suit #myhusband #mrsugden #cutesuit*


	6. Robert's Instagram - Seb's first birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in my head, there is no custody drama. Seb is happily living with Robron and he celebrated his birthday properly with them.

* The Sugden-Dingles #family #twodads*

*The birthday boy enjoying his party #oneyearold #timeflies*

*Birthday cake made my Auntie Vic #victoriasugdenbakes*

*Playtime with Auntie Liv #partnersincrime #mischeifmakers*

*Getting party ready. Thanks Chas for sorting it all #sebsfirstbirthday #dingleparty*

*Cuddles with Nanna Chas #familyismorethanblood*

*I remember thinking I was going to break him because he was so tiny #tbt #newborn #mybabyboy*

*The birthday boy and Daddy Aaron #sebsfavouritedad #lovethem*

*Presents finally all wrapped. We may have gone a little bit over the top #firstbirthday #twomilesofpaper*


	7. Aaron's Instagram - Seb's First Birthday

*Now it's a proper Dingle party #fireworks #bonfire #sebsfirstbirthday*

*Mini me. Black hoodie from mum #fashionicon #coolkid*

*Drinking juice from the little welly. Guess that makes it official then #hesoneofus #familytraditions #officialdingle*

*So my cousin Sam bought Seb a little yellow welly. Robert was overwhelmed, and devastated when it went missing. Luckily, wellies come in pairs #wellygate #iknowwhatyoudid*

*Birthday tea of champions #mumsgonetoiceland #thanksmum #birthdayparty*

*Seb loves my beard. Just like Robert #likefatherlikeson*

*One year ago and today #stepson #mygorgeoushusband*

*Bought Seb his first car. Took me an hour to put together but I reckon he'll love it #birthdayprezzie #flatpacknightmares*

*I'll never forget my first time meeting little man. Can't believe he's one already. I'm proud to be his other Dad #happybirthdaymate*


End file.
